Commander of the 1st Corps Satanachia
At the end of the Eternal Conflict, chaos had begun to spread among the devil ranks. The troops of the prime evils were divided into three parts and those 3 factions fought between themselves for countless centuries. The smarter ones within the devil ranks decided to distance themselves from the never ending conflict. Many were left baffled when Satanachia, one of the powerful and menacing generals decided to distance himself from Mephisto's remaining troops. Naturally he was accused of treason and many attempted to execute him, but to no avail. Satanachia's presence alone caused the demon troops to tremble and knowing they stood no chance against him, they allowed for him to leave without eliminating him. With freedom in hand, Satanachia began to rally any troops he could find that shared the same distaste towards the chaos that was caused by the three warring factions. Any demon that contained a spark of intelligence, any mortal that was willing to attain a higher power and any abandoned soul capable of combat was invited into Satanachia's newly formed legion. Unlike the 3 demon factions, Satanachia's troops had a far higher air of sophistication. No soldiers were neglected and all were encouraged to train harder to attain the ranks of the 1st Corps. Depending on the individual combatants abilities, they would be assigned to various ranks of Satanachia's legion. In total there were 7 ranks to go through and the title of "1st Corps Soldier" was reserved for those who could rival Satanachia in power and determination. Not many reached the 1st Corps but none were left behind in their campaign to restore order to all the realms that were in chaos due to the 3 demonic factions. After a passage of time and the inevitable defeat of the Prime Evil's troops, Satanachia's troops divided themselves between many different realms around the world. Satanachia himself established a secret base of operations deep within the Forbidden Depths of Hell, while the lowest ranking soldiers were ordered to keep recruiting mortal soldiers to the legion and so they established a training centre hidden away within Hell. Location Take the Forbidden Depths of Hell shortcut portal that you can find in the top left corner after entering Hell. The first portal you will come across there is the -Inside 1st Corps Hell Center-. Enter the portal and head upwards to find Satanachia. Tips In general, magical damage dealers will fair better in this fight, since Satanachia has a high chance to evade physical attacks. Satanachia is surrounded by 4 empty pedestals at the start of the fight. At 80%, 60%, 40% and 20% HP an Evil God Stone will appear in it's place on one of the pedestals. The first stone to appear will be the Evil God Stone of Endurance, which provides Satanachia with an armour bonus (+2000 armour). The following stone will be the Evil God Stone of Might, which gives Satanachia +875000 bonus attack damage. The third stone to appear will give Satanachia an attack speed bonus. The final stone is the one that dictates the outcome of the battle. After the Evil God Stone of Sin appears, Satanachia will gain a massive boost to his damage. If Satanachia is still alive after 10 seconds of the stone appearing, the entire area will be wiped (can be blocked with 100% magic Resistance/Evasion). In the case that you're unable to kill Satanachia during the 10 seconds you're provided with, you can come back and kill the Evil God Stone of Sin. After the massive AoE nuke, the other 3 stones will disappear, leaving just the Stone of Sin. Kite Satanachia around the area with your tank or force him into a corner where he can't attack your less tanky teammates while your damage dealers slowly kill the stone. While he does lose the other 3 stones, he still retains the massive damage boost from the Evil God Stone of Sin. The stone is tanky and requires quite a bit of time to be killed. After the stone is killed, there will no longer be any stones to spawn and he should be a breeze to kill.